


Starker Stories

by HoneyBabyy



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Tony Stark - Fandom, Winterspider - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBabyy/pseuds/HoneyBabyy
Summary: Different Starker one shots. Requests are welcome!
Relationships: Starker - Relationship, WinterSpider - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of finals week, and Peter couldn't be more happy. He had spent the last 2 weeks pulling all nighters cramming as much information as he could into his brain so that he could pass his tests. Sure he was really smart and he didn't really need to study, but that didn't stop Peter from worrying about failing one of his classes. But now that all that was over, he couldn't wait to just relax. He can finally get some decent hours of sleep, actually eat something healthy, and take care of himself. He had decided to call work off for the next two days, and was determined to sleep as much as he could because right now he looked like death, with his pale skin and eye bags so heavy you could put groceries in them. He knew he looked horrible, but he also knew that if he didn't get good grades he could get his scholarships taken away. He only had one more year of high school though, and then he wouldn't have to worry about this stuff for a while, So right now he would work his ass off so that he can have a good life in the future.

It was around 8 at night when Peter heard knocking on his apartment door. He was slightly confused, since he didn't remember inviting anyone over, and his food was already delivered. He put his phone down and walked over to the entrance, not having a chance to fully open his door before MJ and Ned busted right in.

"What 's up loser?" MJ said. She walked last Peter and into the kitchen, and helped herself into Peter's fridge. Ned walked in behind her and sat down onto his couch.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Peter questioned. He wasn't expecting the two, but he also wasn't surprised that they showed up unannounced since they did that often. He closed his door and locked it before he made his way to the living room. He walked to his couch and plopped down next to ned and pulled out his phone.

"Well, it's a Saturday night, you have nothing to do, and there's a party over at Liz's house. So me and Ned decided to come pick you up so that we can have some fun!" MJ explained. She was currently opening up bag of Doritos and had decided to look for a soda.

"A party? Since when do you like going to parties?" Peter asked. MJ was usually the type to stay home and watch Netflix or read. Parties weren't her thing, so Peter was confused when she decided to go to one.

"Well, it is our last year before graduation and our last chance to relax before the second rounds of finals!" Ned chimed. He wasn't wrong, it was their senior year in highschiol and this was going to be their last week before they had to bury themselves in books and cry about life. MJ nodded, and Peter decided that this was going to be his way of taking care of himself.

"Alright. Lemme get ready and I'll meet you guys downstairs" Ned squealed and MJ high fived Peter. They walked out of Peter's apartment while Peter walked towards his room already planning out the night.

-

30 minutes later Peter rushed out of his apartment and ran down the stairs to meet his friends. He had decided on some torn black skinny jeans (that made his booty look bigger) and a plain white button up. He usually didn't wear makeup, but he had decided to leave his insecurities behind and did some light eyeliner with mascara and some lipgloss. He couldn't lie, he felt good about himself, something that was very rare. Just as he was going to leave the apartment he decided to bring his lighter and some blunts he was planning on smoking earlier and made sure that he had everything he needed before heading out.

Just as he was in his last set of stairs he heard MJ whistle and Ned compliment his eyeliner. He smiled and blew a kiss towards Ned and winked. MJ was on her phone texting Liz and letting her know that they were on their way while walking towards her car.

"Actually, do you guys mind if we walk? Her house isn't even far away. Plus, we can smoke on the way there." Peter asked. MJ and Ned nodded, and Peter pulled out a blunt and his lighter from his back pocket. He didn't usually smoke, and neither did the other two, but fuck it, tonight was all about having fun.

The trio decided to smoke as they walked to Liz's house, so they arrived there quicker. The music was so loud you could probably hear it blocks away, and by the time Peter had reached the house he could feel the music's vibrations in his chest. He liked it though, the familiar feeling of excitement coursing through his veins. The front lawn was filled with teenagers holding red cups, couples making out, and those people who partied a little too hard and passed out. Peter chuckled as he looked at them. Lightweights. The house itself was actually quite beautiful. It was big, with three pillars on the front and with 8 rectangular windows on the front part. It was a creamy white, looking homey if it wasn't for the blasting music and the lights inside.

The three were almost done with the 5th blunt and Peter tossed it to the floor and stepped on it to put it out. He could feel the drug start to take its effects, and so when he turned to see his friends he felt like laughing. The other two where getting high as well, so they also started giggling.

They walked in and were hit with the smell of beer, weed, and sweat. They didn't care though, too busy trying to go through the crowds of people to notice. Peter looked around to see if he knew anyone, and quickly noticed two guys whom he was sure didn't go to his school because no one was that hot in queens bay high. Peter sucked in a breath as he checked them out, too stunned but their beauty to notice Ned pulling his arm to walk. He practically got dragged to the kitchen by his friend, and when he looked back the pair were already lost.

"Damm it Ned, I was checking out two- oh hey Liz!" Peter smiled, forgetting about the two boys back there and He leaned in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Liz giggled and hugged him back, and fixed her dress.

"Hi guys! Glad you could make it. Theres snacks right over there and some beers! Make yourself at home babes!" She smiled. Peter looked at her outfit, wearing a red dress that went down to her knees and some black heels. She looked beautiful, and even though Peter was really gay, he would still date her. Ned hugged her and went directly into the snack table, and MJ quickly followed. She was too shy to hug her, although she was been crushing on Liz for the longest time. It was quite adorable Peter though, MJ being so bold around anyone but as soon as she sees Liz she completely melts. They would be a really cute couple, if it weren't for MJ's awkwardness around her.

He talked to Liz for a couple of minutes before hugging her again and walking towards the drinking section. He has decided on some vodka, and grabbed a soda to mix it with. He walked over to his two friends and leaned against the fridge.

"So, what's the plan?" Peter asked. Ned shrugged and MJ kept eating some chips, and Peter realized that their idea of a party was to stay near the snack area. He shook his head and smiled, telling them that he was gonna go out and dance.

"If you're gonna get fucked someone don't forget to use protection!" Ned hollered. Peter laughed and told him 'no promises!' knowing that he was going to use it. He wasn't planning on catching an STD, and even though it didn't feels as good, he didn't wanna get infected.

He walked around the crowds of people and bumped into a much taller male. Luckily he didn't drop his drink, or else it would've caused Peter to go of on the other person. He looked up to see who it was, and to his luck it was one of the guys who he was checking out earlier. He was tall and had shoulder length hair which holy shit made him look more hotter and was wearing all black.

"S-sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Peter stuttered. The other male chuckled and Peter felt like he died right there. He was usually confident and bold, but that clearly went away when he saw the taller male. Must've been the alcohol, or the weed, or both.

"It's okay princess, no need to apologize. I'm Bucky by the way." Bucky extended his hand towards Peter, and it took a second for him to register what was going on, but quickly shook Buckys hand. The size difference in their hands was huge, making Peter feel smaller, and blushed. "I'm Peter. You don't go to queen bay right ?" He asked. Bucky shook his head and explained to him that his friend Tony was invited to this party and practically dragged him here. So that's the other guys name.

"And uh, what about you?" Bucky asked. Peter told him how he was going to spend the night with his two other friends, but they decided that food was more important. Bucky chuckled and Peter died yet again, suddenly aware that he was in heaven and Bucky was an angel leading him to the paradise because there is no way someone so perfect could exist. That's what he had thought until Buckys friend, Tony walked up to them and smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back and tried so say something, but was too scared that he was going to sound pathetic. He looked at Tony's outfit, similar to Bucky but instead of a leather jacket he was wearing a blue jean jacket with a white shirt and black jeans. Both of them looked so handsomely good, and Peter decided right then and there that he wanted both of them.

Peter was now very sure that he was high and drunk as shit, because his normal self would never dance on a guy (let alone 2) like he was doing right now, His dignity flying out the window as soon as he turned around and started moving his ass in front of Tony. He still didn't care when Tony grabbed his hips to close the gap between his crotch and Peter ass, and he didn't care when Bucky was in front of Peter and started kissing his neck. He didn't give two flying shits, too focused on trying not to moan when Bucky started biting his neck. He moved his hand to Buckys neck and tangled his fingers in his neck, softly gripping it whenever Bucky started sucking at his neck.

Peter didn't really remember how or when he ended up in a bedroom, or if he even was in the same house as before. All he remembered was dancing with Tony and partially making out with Bucky, and then he ended up in here. Not that he was complaining, because he really fucking wasn't, but he was just caught off guard. He suddenly stopped thinking about that when he felt Tony's lips against his own, somehow rough and gentle at the same time. He bit Peter's bottom lip, and Peter couldn't help but groan. He was suddenly aware that he was on top of Tony, his legs on either side of him p, with Tony's hands grasping on his hips, pushing him down to rock on Tony's crotch. The both of them groaned at the same time, getting pleasure from the friction. He decided to do it again, rolling his hips against Tony's, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

He didn't see how Bucky was looking at both of them from the doorframe, and didn't hear when he closed the door and locked it. He slowly made his way to the bed, and decided to get in on the action.

He saw Bucky laying on the bed, and he kissed tony one last time while getting off his lap, crawling towards Bucky, and got on top of him. He leaned down to kiss Bucky, running his hands down Buckys chest. Bucky then broke the kiss, and flipped them over so that he was on top, and started taking his shirt off. Suddenly Peter noticed that the three of them were fully dressed, and starting taking off his shirt too. He couldn't really see Tony, but he hoped that he was getting undressed as well. Once Bucky and Peter were just in boxers, Bucky leaned back down and started kissing peters neck. He found peters sweet spot and Peter big his lip to not let out a moan.

"You sure you wanna do this ?" Bucky asked. "You don't have to if you don't want, babe." Tony said. And although Peter wasn't sure if it was him or the alcohol speaking, Peter looked at both of the innocently and bit his lip. He saw how Buckys eyes flickered over to his lips and smirked, and he knew he was in for a long, fun night. 

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker and Tony Stark are in detention. What will happen?

* 

Are you with us, peter?" The teacher asked. Peter quickly rose his head up from his desk and nodded "sorry, ms. Johnson" he mumbled. He really didn't get any sleep last night because he was too busy watching The Office on Netflix and before he knew it, it was 5:00 am. Tony turned to look at peter and snickered. Peter rolled his eyes and mouthed a fuck you to Tony, earning a what time? From the other male. Only 25 more minutes before class ends, Peter thought, and I can take a very much needed nap. But staying awake for 25 more minutes seemed impossible, as his eyelids were getting heavier by the second, and the teachers annoying voice didn't help. He was almost asleep when the teacher smacked his desk with her ruler making him jolt up looking shocked and confused. "What the hell?" He asked. Now he was mad and tired. "Excuse me?" "That was very much unnecessary." He answered with sass. "Would you look at that! Goody two shoes has some sass!" Tony teased, making his classmates giggle. "shut up,Stark!" Peter shot back. "Make me, Parker!" Tony smirked. Peter was about to say something else when the teacher interrupted them. "Tony!Peter! Detention for both of you!" Ms Johnson yelled. Peters jaw dropped and then glared at her " I'm sorry but I am not staying after school on a Friday, thank you very much." Tony raised his hand and added, "yeah me either. There's a party and im not planning on missing it!" Ms. Johnson rolled her eyes at both of them. "It's either that or the whole next week for disrupting class!" She threatened. Both of them sat down and mumbled a she's an ass. 

"I'm proud of you, Parker. Detention for the first time!" MJ cheered. Peter glared at her and snatched the detention slip from her hands. It was lunch time and Peter sat with his only two friends, Ned and MJ. "don't make it sound like a good thing, MJ!" Peter mumbled. In his whole high school life, he's never had detention once. He was called a goody two shoes for a reason, straight A's, never late, no absences, and no detention. Until now. "What am I gonna tell aunt May? She'll be upset at me" Peter cried. "I'm pretty sure she'll understand, and besides focus on the fact that you're going to be with THE Tony Stark for a whole hour!" Ned rambled. Peter scoffed, not knowing what was so special about Tony, to him he was just a spoiled brat who doesn't have any manners. "It's going to be hell, Ned. I can't stand tony" He then shoved the little yellow slip into his back pocket, hoping it'll disappear. "Calm down, Peter. It's not like you are getting suspended!" MJ rolled her eyes. "And plus, it was your fault for deciding to stay up all night watching Netflix on a Wednesday" Ned added. "Wow guys thanks for your support" Peter sassed. They were right, it was on Peter for making a dumb decision. "Love you too" MJ smiled.

The last class of the day passed too quickly for Peters liking. As the last bell rung, he saw how his classmates packed their stuff and hurried to exit the building and get into the weekend. He didn't bother putting his notebook in his bag since he was in the room that detention was being held in. He sighed and rubbed his face in his hands, too tired to even think. "Welcome to class, Parker!" Tony smirked. "It's nice of you to finally let your inner rebel out and break the rules!" Peter didn't even see him come in. "Oh shut it, stark. It was a one time thing. And besides, its your fault that I'm here." Peter glared. "Yeah, ill take credit on that" Tony chucked. "And also, you looked pretty hot with your mean face on" Tony winked. Peter blushed and put his hoodie up so tony couldn't see. The gym teacher strolled in looking even more tired than Peter, and dressed like he's been living on the streets. "You guys know the rules, no talking, no devices, and if you leave early, you'll get one more hour." He said as he sat down on the front desk.

20 minutes into detention, Peter felt something hit him in the back of his head. he decided to ignore it, becuase he already knew it was Tony. Tony kept on throwing little pieces of crumbled paper, and he decided to stand up and turn around, but as soon as he turned around, a little ball came flying towards his face and hit him in his eye. "And he scores!" Tony fake Cheers. He put his hands up and waved them around like crazy, and whispered "one point towards Anthony stark!" Peter really wasn't in the mood for his little games, so he just flipped him off and sat down again. But 5 minutes later, tony moves up a seat, which would be right behind peters. "Psst. Parker. Look at me" tony whispered. Peter sighed and slumped down on his seat and tried to ignore him. But tony didn't give up and started poking him on his sides. Peter quickly turned around and whispered-yelled "what, Tony?!" Tony smiled and answered, "ah shit, I forgot." peter rolled his eyes and put his head on top of his desk. I'm almost done, I can handle him Peter thought. "No wait, I remember now" Tony poked him. Peter resisted the urge to slap him, and calmly said "what do you want, Tony?" "the teacher is asleep" Tony smiled. Peter looked up to the teacher, and sure enough, he was sleeping with his head thrown back and with his mouth wide open. And his arms crossed lover his chest. Lucky hoe Peter thought. "You wanna leave and go smoke?" Tony asked. Peter looked at him quizzically, because they've never hung out before. "Wait what? We have never hung out before" Peter said. "And besides, I don't smoke cancer sticks." Tony smiled. "There's always a first for everything."

Peter has never been more nervous in his life. He was about to smoke, with Tony Stark, on school grounds. If they were to be caught. Peter would so be over. "Here" Tony handed him the cigarette, and peter attempted to take a puff, which resulted in him having a cough attack. Tony laughed and took the cigarette from Peters hand and kept smoking. "Shit Parker, I just took your lungs virginity!" "Is there such a thing as a lungs virginity?" Peter laughed. He's never heard of that before. "Nah, i just made it up" Tony laughed. They kept talking and joking around for 30 minutes before they decided to go back before the teacher realized that they were gone.

"Alright guys detention is over you guys are free to go" the teacher said. It head felt like Peter has been sitting in his desk for an eternity, but it was actually 5 minutes. As he was packing up his stuff and getting ready to leave, Tony walked by him and dropped a little post-it note on his desk. Peter looks at him and raised an eyebrow, but Tony was already out the door. He picked the little sheet up, and read what tony wrote:

Do you maybe wanna ditch 4th hour with me Monday? You're actually a cool person. Call me xo. 

And below was his phone number. Peter read it again and again and a faint smile appeared on his lips. Maybe detention wasn't so bad after all. And maybe Tony Stark wasn't as bad as Peter thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony texts the wrong number thinking it’s his friend. Peter gets a notification from a so called Ironman claiming that they have chemistry together.

*ironman has added you as a friend!*

Ironman: Hey dude do you have the chemistry homework finished?

PeterrP: sorry i don't have chemistry :(

Ironman: uhh we have chemistry together?

Ironman: wait is this not Peter Quill?

PeterrP: nope. This is Peter Parker :)

PeterrP: but hey, I'm kind of a genius so I can probably help you out ;)

IronMan: cocky much? ;)

IronMan: the names Tony btw

PeterrP: hey, Tony. I already said my name, but it's peter.

*PeterrP changed IronMan's name to Tony!*

*Tony changed PeterrP's name to Peter!*

Tony: so uh, homework aside, can I see a picture of you?

Peter: mmmm how do I know that you aren't a child molester?

Tony: ew I'm offended

Tony: but here

*Tony has sent an attachment!*

"Holy shit he's cute" peter mumbled. He stared at Tony's picture in awe, because the teen was absolutely gorgeous. Like he could be a model type gorgeous. That made peter nervous, since he isn't exactly the cutest. What if Tony finds him ugly? He would be so embarrassed! Relax! it's not like you are ever going to see him in real life Peter told himself. They probably didn't even live in the same state, hell maybe they lived different continents! What are the chances that he lived nearby peter? 

Peter: wow man. No homo but damn your cute

Tony: thanks, I know I'm hot :) 

Tony: your turn. 

*peter sent an attachment!* 

seen 11:10 pm

Tony: holy shit all homo but your h o t 

Tony: like you shouldn't be this fucking cute 

Peter: aww <3 I'm really not but thanks!

Tony: yes you really are .

Peter: noooo YOU are the hot one.

Peter: like you got no type of business in being that adorable.

Tony: actually, i do. I'm TONY STARK AND ITS MY BUSINESS TO LOOK CUTE

Peter: not cute, hOT

Tony: exactly. 

Peter: not to sound creepy, but how old are you? I'm 17:)

tony: same! I'm actually turning 18 in a couple of weeks.

Peter: i better get invited to your party smh

Tony: depends, do you live in New York? 

Peter: actually i do. I live in Brooklyn. 

Tony: holy shit me too! It's a very nice city. 

Peter: it really is. But does that mean that I'm invited?

Tony: absolutely, i wanna meet this cute ass peter ;) 

Peter: and i wanna meet this hot as fuck tony :)

Tony: wait

Tony: what if we meet sooner?

Tony: no pressure or anything but i really feel like we are going to be good friends 

Read 12:10 am

Peter: sorry i fell asleep

Peter: but I'm down! 

Tony: great! Do you want to go to the park? Or like??

Peter: anything is fine :) 

Tony: okay. We can settle on that later. Right now its time for you to sleep, dear.

Peter: i'll Sleep if you sleep 

Tony: okay. 

Tony: goodnight, petey.

Peter: goodnight 

Read 12:55 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: sooo like this might be ass and there might be a lot of errors, but i kinda got inspired in the middle of a mental breakdown, and well, here it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wasn't really the one to go to library's. he's not a dork, and doesn't have any reason to step a foot there. Except, the one time he did, he saw the most beautiful boy.

It was a Friday night, and tony was not happy about having to finish his research paper in the schools library instead of getting blackout drunk and having sex with a random girl and doing stupid shit with his friends. This is college after all, and he's supposed to have as much fun as possible. But instead, he was stuck inside this library that smelt like old books and Cheetos to finish his English paper. He could've just written some stupid shit and turn it in, but his dad threatened him to put him in a military school if he failed the class. And boy was he really close to failing... and usually he didn't care but Military school? Ew. Who did his dad think he think he was? Military school is not really his scene, so he really didn't have any choice but to actually put an effort.

He stretched his back and continued reading about different types of insects in the amazon rainforest. He had to write about the amazon rainforest is important to many species, and he only needed two more paragraphs and it was done, but he was growing more frustrated by the second and just thought about half assing it and turning it in unfinished. Besides, he really couldn't care less about insects and a forest. But then again, he wasn't too fond to go to a strict school, so he took a deep breath and kept reading. He had the outline, and he just needed to put it all in the correct format and it was practically done, but he was a huge procrastinator and doing his work wasn't Tony's thing.

Two hours later he was almost finished, when he heard someone walk over near him, and sat in front of him. Tony didn't bother looking up because he was too close to finishing and he didn't want to lose his train of thought. He was typing up his last sentences when he heard the boy speak up.

"H-hey, um do you have any idea how to do this?"

Tony looked up and his breath got stuck in his throat. Holy shit. He is adorable! The boy had curly hair swept to the side and had the most gorgeous brown eyes that tony just wanted to look at forever and awwwhe's wearing an oversized blue sweater that made him look really small. Tony realized that he was staring and quickly looked at the paper that the boy was holding up. He looked at where his pen was pointing towards and saw that it was a calculus problem. Easy. Although he almost never did any of his work in class, tony was actually really smart. He had all advanced classes, but he never gave a shit about school.

"sorry um yeah! I can totally help you with that. It's actually really easy" Tony rambled. What's wrong with him? He's usually confident around anyone, and now he's acting all nervous.

Tony reached over to grab the worksheet and looked at the top where his name was written in purple ink. Peter P. Somehow that name suited the pretty boy in front of him.

He explained the problem to Peter, and tried not to stare at him while he was explaining and tried not to look creepy, which was pretty fuckin hard because holy shit he looked like an angel. He tried to make the problem sound as easy as possible and nearly died when he saw the boy smile when he understood.

"Thanks so much! I always forget how to do it" he giggled.

Tony hummed. "It's fine. It was hard for me too at first. I'm tony by the way" he smiled.

"Hi tony! I'm Peter. Peter Parker"

Peter reached his hand out to Tony and he quickly reached over to grab his hand. They did a quick handshake but it was enough for tony feel the boys warmth and how soft his hands were. He let go of Peters hand and looked at his computer to pretend that he was looking at something, but he was actually trying to catch tiny glimpses of peter.

He decided to stay a little bit longer even though his paper was long finished and turned in, but he wanted to stay near the boy for as long as he could because he might never seen him again. He pretended to do his work, but he was actually scrolling through social media trying to see if he could find peter. He scrolled through millions of profiles named Peter, and to his luck none of them was the literal angel that was sitting in front of him. He pouted and put his phone away, putting his head in his hands. What was he thinking anyways? Peter probably didn't like him, and probably already had another boyfriend- if he even was gay- or wasn't from here. It was one of those tiny crushes that tony had all the time, and he told himself that he'll probably forget about him in a week.

He decided to leave because he had nothing else to do, and staring at the boy was weird, so he started packing his stuff and was logging out his computer when he heard Peter speak up.

"Leaving already?" He looked down to Peter and gave him a small smile

"Yeah, I finished my paper and I'm exhausted. What about you? Need help on another problem?" Peter nodded his head and showed Tony his finished paper. Tony smiled and grabbed his backpack. He waved goodbye at Peter and started walking towards the door, until he decided that no, it wasn't just a crush that'll he'll forget about. He went to the nearest table and quickly ripped off a piece of paper and took out a paper and scribbled something down. He then folded it up and walked over to the pretty boy and put it next to him. He quickly walked out the library and out the streets before peter even had a chance to ask him what it was. He opened up the paper, and he blushed.

You seem nice, and thought that we could be friends. Call me? XXX-XXX-XXXX

Peter smiled and held the paper to his chest. A cute- hot boy gave peter his number! Holy heck! He was practically up in the clouds the rest of the evening and decided that he wasn't going to get anything done right now, and decided to leave. He couldn't stop thinking about Tony on his way home, and kept on looking at the paper to see if he read it correctly, and he smiled every time he saw that he actually did get the number of the cutest boy peter has ever laid his eyes upon.


	5. Requests are open!

Hey you lovely people <3

I’m fairly new to this whole writing fan fiction stuff, but I decided to open up my requests! It can be any MCU ship, or a x reader. You can add me on tumblr, angelic-peter, or on wattpad, ProfessionalWhore. Or, you can just comment down your ideas :). Have a great day!


End file.
